Because Of Viktor Krum
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Winner of the Make Up Quickies Award for the Romione Quickiefest on Tumblr. Ron is furious that Hermione had a night with Viktor Krum, and he is planning on doing something about it. Rated for language and smut. RW/HG READ AND REVIEW!


I do not own Ron (though I wish), Harry, nor Hermione. My mother J.K. Rowling does. I just like to make them do stuff.

* * *

 **Because Of Viktor Krum**

To say that Ron Weasley was angry would be an understatement. He was seething. Enraged. Ready to fight.

He had come home to the flat that he, Harry, and Hermione shared to find a letter that he quickly burned.

 _Ron,_

 _I'll be coming in a bit later than usual. Viktor Krum asked me to dinner AS FRIENDS and I accepted._

 _I won't be long, just an hour or two._

 _I know you're mad. But you'll get over it._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

How dare she. How fucking dare she! And she had the nerve to tell him that he would get over it.

Well, she was gonna see how over it he was when she stepped into the door later on.

He sat on the sofa, contemplating ways to kill the pompous Quidditch player who had been the bane of his existence since 4th year. Even though he and Hermione started dating shortly after the war, Krum was still a thorn in Ron's side. Hermione knew that, but sometimes Ron felt as if she didn't really care.

He heard the door unlock knowing full well it was Hermione. Harry was staying at his girlfriend's tonight.

Hermione slipped in quietly. She shut the door and walked into the sitting room. She seen the look on Ron's face and instantly knew what was coming.

"So, how was your dinner date with your Bulgarian Bon-Bon?" asked Ron, his voice dripping with disgust.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. "Of course you would say date, Ronald. I could have almost sworn that you were my boyfriend and not him."

"Why would you even agree to go to dinner with that prat?! Fucking Vicky."

"His name is Viktor, Ronald..."

"Oh. Forgive me for not calling your precious Vicky Viktor. Merlin forbid I insult the git."

Hermione scoffed as she hung her coat on the coat rack.

"And another thing. Where do you get off telling me that I will 'get over it'? What the bloody hell was that all about?" snarled Ron.

"Oh you will. I don't even know why you get so mad!"

"Because I don't like the bloody git, and yet you insist on seeing him every chance you get! How would you like it if I saw Lavender Brown more, huh?" shouted Ron, knowing that he had hit the right nerve.

Hermione's jaw dropped, her rage had reached its peak. She marched up to Ron, eyes glaring up at him as if he had committed a sin.

"Don't you DARE say that moronic bint's name in my presence! It's hardly the same! You snogged her in my face for months!"

"And you waved your "friendship" with Krum in mine for YEARS!"

"THAT'S HARDLY THE SAME!"

"WELL, I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HIM!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"TO HELL WITH THIS HERMIONE, I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANYTHING!" Ron shouted, not even knowing what he meant.

Hermione's eyes grew so large, they almost popped out of their sockets. Her breath was heavy, her heart was pounding. At that very moment, Ron was at the highest point of her shit list. She wanted to hex him into oblivion.

Ron stared down at the witch whose hair had came out of it's bun and had started to frizz all over, her cheeks red with anger, her chest rising quickly.

Both their instincts took over as they crashed their lips almost violently into one another's. Ron took control as he backed her against the wall, taking her arms and putting them up over her head.

He bit her neck with the intent of making her cry out, which she did in pain and pleasure. He propped up his knee so she was sitting on it as he ripped her shirt open with the force of a bear.

"I just got this shirt the other day Ronald!" yelled Hermione, aggressively clutching his hair.

"Right about now, I don't give a damn." said Ron as he then unhooked the middle hook of her bra, her breasts pushing through, glad to be out of their confines.

Ron took one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as if it was a life force as he pinched her other one. Hermione moaned, her nipples hardening within his mouth.

"Bet you Krum couldn't make you moan like that, could he?" asked Ron breathlessly, not really caring if she answered.

"You are such a-" began Hermione, only to have her mouth covered by Ron's huge hand. He then held her in place as his lips replaced his hand, kicking open their bedroom door.

He threw her down onto the bed and yanked down her skirt. He pulled at her knickers, ripping those as well. He was going to be replacing a lot of Hermione's things after this was over.

He dived into Hermione soaking wet and waiting pussy, licking her delectable juices as if she was a place at the end of a delicious meal. Hermione's thighs slammed against the sides of Ron's head, locking him in.

"I bet Krum wouldn't eat you like I do, would he?" asked a muffled Ron, nibbling on her sensitivity.

"No! Never!" cried out Hermione as her fingers once again gripped his hair as wave after wave of orgasm flowed throughout her body.

He lifted his head and went back to kissing Hermione as he unbuckled his jeans.

"I bet Lavender would never taste as good as I do." panted Hermione.

"Hell no. You taste brilliant!" said Ron.

He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over. He slammed into her cunt hard, causing Hermione to scream.

He held onto her waist as he slammed into her over and over, causing her to say all the dirty things she normally would say. She clutched the sheets of their bed, her nails almost shredding them.

"I bet you Krum can't fuck as good as I am." said Ron, slapping Hermione's ass.

"I bet you Lavender doesn't get this wet- OH SHIT RON!" cried out Hermione.

"Shit Hermione, I'm almost there."

"Please Ron!"

Ron quickly pulled out of her, flipping her over and thrusting back inside. He wanted to see her face as he brought her to her brink.

"Fuck Hermione, you're so tight!"

"Tighter than Lavender?"

"I'll never know."

Both their bodies trembles as they came together. Ron fell on top of Hermione, very much exhausted.

"That was absolutely amazing." said Hermione, between breaths.

"As always, love."

"Perhaps I should have dinners with Viktor more often, if this is what I get to come home to."said Hermione, slyly.

"Don't get him killed."


End file.
